Dangan Ronpa: Hope Vs Despair
by Troy168
Summary: Hopeland Academy, the place where the best learns the best, and the best become the best... or it was used to be... now fifteen High School students are trapped in a school where everybody's life is on the line as they survive against a crazy bear, the class trials, and possibly eachother
1. Intro

The area was dark, closed, cluttered place. When one of the light turns on, it reveals a small teddy bear in front of the button, the bear has a halve white fur with a normal bear features on it, and the other halve is a black fur with a creepy teeth, and a red cut shaped eye. Sitting across from the teddy bear is a guy strapped in a chair with his hands behind the chair, and his eyes covered with a blindfold, before long, the bear pushed the button, and a huge dryer machine appears from the rooftops and sucks the guy in when he was screaming before the lid closed in on him, eliminating any noises from him.

**THE CLEAN BILL OF DEATH**

The machine then turns on, and started cycling; the machine then goes in a berserk as it moves around the room, a few minutes later, the machine stops, the lid opens, and out came the skeleton and skulls of the victim, the bear that saw all of this laughs evilly at the recent death.

**(I know it's a short chapter, but I wanted to try out the SYOC thing out, so I decided to get 7 males and 7 females (You'll see why later) to be in the story (If you do, send me a private message), for those that play Dangan Ronpa, note that some of the plot elements will change to keep the story original and fresh, while thinking about the many executions for the OC's, so if you want to try out, here's the requirement to be in the story)**

Name:  
Age:  
Looks:  
Gender (If you want your character to be a cross dresser, first state your real gender before adding a fake gender (Ex. **Male**/Female)):  
Super High School Level (SHSL):  
Personality:  
Secret Back story:  
Embarrassing Moment:  
Most likely to be the Mastermind/Puppet master:  
Likely to be a Vic/Killer:  
Likes:  
Dislikes:

Males:  
1. Iko Amaterasu  
2. Fubako Chrono  
3. Shinobu Hayashi-Utero  
4. Hiroki Hagino  
5. Naru Shura  
6. Keiro Kenta  
7. Lock

Females:  
1. Minatsu Setsuna  
2. Lia May  
3. Pauline Harrison  
4. Phoebe Richard  
5. Emi Fujimori  
6. Yuni Suukoi  
7. Nae Yukino


	2. Prologue Pt1

I can't believe it, me… the person that has no skills what so ever… is going to Hopeland, one of the... no… the best school in all of Japan. My name is Jack Marshall, even though I'm not Japanese, I have study Japanese well enough to understand any Japanese people. Hopeland is basically where the best students with amazing talents goes and learn that normal school cannot, the reason I was selected was that I have… well… average scores, the reason why is that Hopeland has two rules.

You must Enroll in High School

You must have a special talent.

I always dream that I can go to Hopeland, even though I was a average student, I've always wanted to go to that place.

Another reason why I'm here is that I've actually won a draw back home… even though I haven't remember entering any draws before, but when it said that I won the draw, I was excited about going there.

"Congratulation Jack, the people of Hopeland had conducted a lottery to determine who will join us out of the average students all around the world, and the lottery had chosen you to be our Super Duper High School Luckster."

At first, my dad was against me going to a place that's across the ocean, but I show my dad the program, and the other students that are going to be in there, like the Super Duper High School Lawyer, a guy who became a lawyer at a young age, then there was the Super Duper High School Nobleman, a nobleman in all of Japan, then there's the Super Duper High School Translator, a woman who translates any kind of languages in the world. Then there are others like Blacksmith, Harpist, Poster Girl, etc. After two weeks of studying Japanese and five weeks of working on my work, my dad decided to send me to Japan so I can learn from the best of the best, and make some new friends when I'm in Japan, I'm so excited that I went, say good bye to my old friends, and head to Japan, and here I am, I am standing in front of Hopeland's academy, what some sort of adventure will I have, what sort of friends that I would make, maybe I could get a girlfriend and get married… okay maybe that's a little too far, but I am excited ever since I won the draw.

I check my watch, and saw that it was 7:10 A.M, and the academy doesn't open until 8:00 A.M, which means that I was early… too early… I thought that I could find and chat with the other students in the academy and maybe test out my Japanese on then… but judging by the time, I doubt that anybody's there, though it does give me a chance to take a look around the academy, so I take my first step onto the grounds of Hopeland's Academy to begin my adventure… if it was that, but the moment I step forward… I felt that I was going to o. .o ..e g.o..d…

…owww… I don't know how long ever since I fainted on the ground… I took a look around and notice that I was inside the school; I don't know how I got in, or how somebody brought me in, but the weird thing is that when I look around the classroom, I saw some windows being blocked by a metal wall, and I notice a security camera in the class room, I check my watch to see how long I was knocked out, but my watch was stolen, I can't believe that someone would stole my watch, I scan the classroom more, and saw a clock that reads 8:00… wait, it's 8:00? OH CRAP, I WAS SUPPOSE TO MEET WITH THE OTHER STUDENTS AT THE ENTERANCE! So I got out of the desk, ran out of the classroom, and tried to find the entrance.

**Yeah, as you can see, that was one of the things that was change from the game, but I have a lot more stuff to show you. Now I don't need any more male students and any more female students, all of the slots are now full, so let's the story begin**


	3. Prologue Pt2

I ran throughout the hall when I accidently bump into a person on my way here, and we both fall to the ground, I search around and found a woman on the ground, upon seeing her, she appears to be one of the students from Hope's Peak, a rival academy that was closed down a year ago, so I'm guessing she must've switch school before it got shut down, and there has been rumors that the students at Hope's Peak are stuck inside the school, I also notices bruises on her arms and knees.

"WATCH WHERE YOU GOING?" said the fallen woman, "I… I'm sorry miss… let me help you out…" I reach out my hand, and she grabs my hand so I can pull her up. "It's all right, sorry with the attitude earlier, I tend to get rudeness whenever they bump me or push me to the ground, at least you are nice enough Mr.…?" "Oh, the name's Jack Marshall." "I'm Nae Yukino, nice to meet you Jack."

**NAE YUKINO  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL CHOCOLATIER**

Nae Yukino is a woman who can make great chocolates from her father, who was an amazing chocolatier, maybe I can get a taste of Nae's work.

"So what are you doing here Jack?" I paused for a moment before realizing that I was supposed to be at the entrance of the school. "I was heading to the entrance at the school." "So am I… I heard that I was supposed to go to the entrance to the school also, mind if I come with you?" said Nae, which struck to me as odd at first, but then again, she must've heard it from her dad before joining the school. "Sure.", I walk a couple of steps when someone grabbed my arm, I turn and see that Nae had grab my arm with both of her arms. "Is it all right Jack?" "Sure…" I answer her with a strange look, but ignore it, and we both headed to the Entrance of the school.

We arrived at the entrance of the school and see thirteen more students in the area, I also see a huge vault behind the students and two cameras on either side of the building, they all turned to us, and then one of the students came towards us, she was wearing her black hoodie, a black scarf on her neck, black leggings, and a red bow on her hair.

"Nǐmen liǎng gè shuí?" said the student that came to us, I had studied Japanese, but I had never heard of this kind of language before. "What is she saying?" ask Nae, "I don't know, let me try this, ahem: Watashinonamaeha jakku· māsharu de, kono josei wa na e Yukinodesu." "¿Qué, qué le has dicho a mí!" she said with anger, either my Japanese isn't that good, or have I studied the wrong language the whole time…

"That's enough Lia, this joke have gone far enough." Said one of the guy, the guy was wearing a lab coat, with some necklace on him, a silver bracelet, and handless gloves, "Aw come on Naru, the joke was going somewhere." Said the other woman, she has green hair, two different colors on both eye, and a long pink dress. Nae let go of my arm and went forward to the woman that was called Lia. "A joke, you think this is some kind of joke!" "Hey it wasn't my idea of a joke; it was Yuni's idea of a joke." Said the woman "Aw… you ruined my joke Lia." Said the woman named Yuni "Anyway… the name's Lia May, and if you couldn't tell from the other language I said before, I'm a translator."

LIA MAY  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL TRANSLATOR

Lia May was a woman who can studied any kind of language, while I barley know her from the search I did before, I have to admit, I'm kind of glad that I heard the other language that she speaks.

"Hello Lia, I'm…" "Don't worry, I've already gotten your name, thought that was an impressive Japanese language you spoke." Said Lia after she interrupted me. "Thanks Lia, I have been studying…" "We have no time for this…" said the guy that was called Naru "If we're going to do this introduction, we're going to make this short and sweet since these two are late."

"He does have a point." Said one of the guys, he was wearing a dark teal blazer with a dark teal dress pants, and brown shoes, he also wears a question mark on his suit, and a ruby brooch as well. "My name is Shinobu Hayashi-Utero, but you can call me Shinobu."

**SHINOBU HAYASHI-UTERO  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL NOBLEMAN**

Shinobu is a nobleman from Japan; I learn that he has a childhood friend name Sonia Nevermind, while I couldn't find his birth place; it's nice to meet a nobleman in person.

"MY NAME IS FUBAKO CHRONO, AND I'M FINE!" The third guy said as some of the other students including Nae had covered their ears. "Watch it Fubako, no one wants their eardrums broken." Said Lia after covering her ears, he was wearing a green jacket with a symbol from the back of the jacket.

**FUBAKO CHRONO  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL BLACKSMITH**

Fubako Chrono may be a loud obnoxious, but when it comes down to blacksmithing, he was the best there is, but the info on his parents remain a mystery.

"Well I'm sorry miss loudmouth, but expressing your name with full energy is always the best way to go." Said Fubako, which made Lia mad. "LOUD MOUTH, you are the one that's…" "Enough you two." Said Naru "The name's Naru Shura, that's all you need to know."

**NARU SHURA  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL DOCTOR**

Naru is a doctor at a young age, despite the fact that he lived a normal life, he used to have a sister who died by an accident, the cause is unknown, but with him being emotionless, I can understand why.

"Allow me to introduce you to five people in the row." A girl name Yuni said while dragging four people towards us, one of them look like a nerd, another looks like a lawyer with a blue suit and red tie. "I'm Yuni Suukoi; this is Iko Amaterasu, Pauline Harrison, Hiroki Hagino, and Keiro Kenta." The other four waved to us and move away from Yuni.

**YUNI SUUKOI  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL YOUTUBER**

Yuni is a woman who makes videos on YouTube, with her videos range from cos-play to drawings to gaming, she tends to be silly sometimes, but she's a kind woman.

**IKO AMATERASU  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL LAWYER**

Iko is a lawyer in the court of law, even though he was young; he is able to help his clients out, even though he is shy around people.

**PAULINE HARRISON  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL HERBALIST**

Pauline was a rich girl that likes to study herbs, while her parents didn't care for her at first, since her family has other jobs to take care of, but once she learns to study and like the herbs, her father help her get famous to the world when she's 14.

**HIROKI HAGINO  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL NERD**

I couldn't find any info on Hiroki, since he has been quiet throughout the years, and there have been rumors that he was bullied by other people, including his own sister.

**KEIRO KENTA  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL POTTERY**

Keiro is a pottery maker, while he is shy, he is able to make some great pottery all around the world.

"Um… excuse me…" Iko ask… "Oh, my name is Jack, and this is Nae." "Right… I'm just wondering… are you a couple?" "Oh nonononononononono…" Nae said after she walks back a bit, "Oh, well… it's just that… I saw you grabbing his arm when you got here." Actually, I was wondering myself, first the time thing, then the arm grab, what's going on with her? But before I can think of this more, a person in a cloak came up to me, and kiss me in the cheeks. "It's an honor to meet you Jack, I'm Phoebe Richards, and I hope we can be great friends."

**PHOEBE RICHARDS**

**SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL HARPIST**

Phoebe is a musical woman, who is capable of playing any kind of music in the world, but she prefers the harpist, she apparently wears the cloak ever since the incident that happened earlier, but she seems fine.

"Don't get any funny ideas Jack." Naru said "She does that kisses to everybody." And before I know it, Phoebe kisses Nae's cheeks, so my mind of me with a harpist went down the ground. Just then, two more women came up to us.

"Hello Jack, I'm Minatsu Setsuna, and this is Emi Fujimori." Said Minatsu as they both greeted him. "It's nice to meet the both of you."

**MINATSU SETSUNA  
POSTER GIRL**

Even though Minatsu is 15, she has gotten the attention of many boys, mans, girls, and woman's hearts out there, the company that hired her said that she was the best woman out of many of their models in the company.

**EMI FUJIMORI  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL ARCHAEOLOGIST**

Emi is the Archaeologist woman that wants to make her mom proud, she's a strong woman, she proves that there's nothing that breaks her from doing her work.

"So that's about everyone here." I said, "Not everybody…", a guy appears out from the crowds, he was wearing a hoodie, some clothing, and his eyes has two different colors, "The name is Lock… and I'm the brains of the operations."

**LOCK  
SUPER DUPER HIGH SCHOOL STRAGEIST**

I haven't found any info about Lock, but from what I can gather, he's the Stagiest guy that can figure out stuff in a flash.

Lai steps forward and said "What's wrong with your eyes Nae?" "Oh…" said Nae, and I haven't notice it before, but now that I look at it, her eyes are different from the others. "You see guys… I'm blind; I've had an accident when I was three and a half years old that cause my blindness, despite that, I still able to make chocolates for the living." "Wait a minute." Yuni said "You make chocolate." "That's right; I can make any kind of…" Said Nae before she was interrupted by a static noise coming from this room, I search the room and found a T.V in the room "…t….t.e….t.e.s…..testing, testing, testing, 1 2 3, All student must report to the auditorium immediately." The T.V cuts off, leaving everybody in the room confuse. "Who was that…" said Keiro, "I don't know…" said Lock "But something tells me that something strange is going on here." "I suggest we should follow what he said" Said Phoebe, then Naru spoke up "She does have a point, all this standing around isn't going to get us anywhere, so let's just head there and find out what's going on." As much as I really don't want to, he does have the point, so we all decided to head to the auditorium to find out what's going on.


	4. Prologue Pt3

We all made our way to the auditorium, and upon arriving in the room, we notice a stage in front of us, and a huge rows of seats. "So… where do we go from here?" said Keiro, "Logically, we should take a seat." Said Phoebe as she takes a seat, knowing that standing around would get us nothing, and with the others taking a seat, I decided to take a seat myself, and a few seconds later, the lights turn out, and a couple of spotlights turn on, and points to the center of the stage, when suddenly, something pops out of the stage, and landed on it, all I then see is a... teddy bear, from the design of the bear, halve of the bear seems to be a normal bear, with white fur and a normal mouth, it seems to be a lovely bear... sadly I can't say the same for the other halve of the bear, while the fur is black... the bear also has a smile grim on his face, and he has a red scar on the right side of the eye.

"AHHHHHH!" Someone screamed, and when I search where the location of the scream, and then out of nowhere, Yuni got on the stage, and started hugging the teddy bear. "IT'S SO CUTE...yet mysterious." Yuni said with a cute face... somehow I feel that the others had the same feelings that I had. "Uh Yuni, I doubt that teddy bear is *cute*" said Emi in a confuse matter. "WHO ARE YOU CALLING TEDDY BEAR!?" We were suddenly alarmed as we stared at Yuni. "Wait... wait a minute... I didn't say..." "And while I do like girls hugging me, would you mine PUTTING ME DOWN!" The voice said as Yuni dropped the bear, the bear then suddenly got up, and stares at Yuni, "Now young lady, would you mine taking a SEAT!" The bear said as it points to one of the many empty seats in the room, and Yuni agrees with no hesitation, "Now then, let me welcome you all on your VERY FIRST DAY OF HOPELAND'S ACADEMY, I am MONOKUMA, and I'm your NEW SCHOOL'S HEADMASTER!"

W...WHAT... Is he serious... that bear is going to be our new principal, that... that had to be a joke... right... "Wait a minute, you have to be joking." Said Fubako, while being confuse. "Nope, I am the real deal, now everybody say "Good Moring Principal"." "Uh… Good morning Principal." Said Nae, not realizing that she was bowing down to that bear, "Uh Nae, you just say good morning to a teddy bear." Said Emi, before that bear shouted "HEY, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR, I am Monokuma, Mo-No-Ku-Ma. Now before we get a little too crazy, I would like to thank all of the students that choose Hopeland Academy, and for my first announcement, I would like to say that all of you will be spending your life in this academy, as for the time that you will be staying here… well… we have tons of money thanks to the government, so you will be spending your time here…forever."

Just after the word *Forever* has been said, I felt a chill going down my body as I felt that the others are feeling the same thing that I am feeling right now, just the thought of us being trapped in the school from that… that fiend, it's just twisted of how he had manage to kidnapped us, and expects us to be in here for the rest of our life, just then, Pauline suddenly rose from her seat and yelled "YOU CAN'T KEEP US IN HERE!" "She right, we have our lives to live." Said Minatsu, while supporting her. "There right, what you are doing is illegal, I suggest you let us go or…" Iko tried explaining to the bear on stage about the legal terms, but the bear interrupted him and said "Leave… leave… LEAVE, you want to leave this school, don't you remember that you hate Hope Peak's Academy, nor is it that you're scared of living here, but then again… forever does seen to be a long time, and it would get boring here." "So does that mean we can go?" Said Yuni, with her hope feeling high. "Yes" Said the bear "There is a way of leaving this school, and in order to do that… you must take part in a *Graduation* program." "So… how do we do that?" ask Fubako. "Well its simple lame smith" said the bear, before Fubako shouts out "LAMESMITH!" The bear continues. "In order to join the *Graduation* program, you must do a very simple task. All you have to do is… kill."

What… kill… as in… we kill someone… this… this can be right… this… this is madness… as we were faced with the news hard, Lock got up from his seat, jump onto the stage, and grab the bear from the stage, and said "Listen asshole, I don't know how you manage to get us trapped in here, but I demand that you let me out of here because I am not going to play your goddamn game!" The bear was squinting his arms and legs with no success, while saying "Li…listen up, violence against the head master is strictly prohibited, and will result in a punishment." "Oh I like to see you try asshole." Lock said as he raised his fist, and the bear was motionless, and started beeping. "Well say something you stupid bear." But the bear didn't say anything, and the peeping went faster than before, just then, Lia jumped from her seat, and yelled "GET RID OF IT LOCK!" I don't know if it was her order or because of his instincts, but he chuck the bear into the air, and the bear blow up right in front of us.

"Sh…sh…shit…" Said Lock with fear in his eyes, we were silent for a few moment when Iko finally speaks up "So… does that mean the evil teddy bear is gone?" "I TOLD YOU FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME, I'M NO TEDDY BEAR!" The familiar voice appears again, and the same bear appear on stage again, and said "Now… I'm going to pretend that this had never happened, so I'll let you off with a warning, so sit back down, and let me finish…okay." And sure enough, Lock got off the stage, and went back to his seat like that his spirit was ripped out of him, the bear clear his throat, and he continues. "Now since you'll be spending your time in this school, I would like to give you a gift." The box then appears on stage, and the bear went towards the box, and open the box, and said "I've basically made you all a handbook, but this isn't any ordinary, no no… this is your electronic handbook, or as I call them, E-handbook, with your E-handbooks, it tells you your real name, real gender, and everything else you will learn when you spend your time in the Hopeland, Land of mutual killing, have fun, and hope you have a wonderful time in Hopeland." And then the bear fall into the stage with us scared in fear of what's to come… us… being forced to kill each other… I felt a huge distrust with everybody in the room, as of right now… this isn't Hopeland… this is Despairland.

* * *

**PROLOGUE  
WELCOME TO DESPAIRLAND**

**CLEARED**

**SURVIVORS**

**JACK MARSHALL**

**KEIRO KENTA**

**LOCK**

**PHOEBE RICHARDS**

**EMI FUJIMORI**

**LIA MAY**

**SHINOBU HAYASHI-UTERO**

**NARU SHURA**

**MINATSU SETSUNA**

**HIROKI HAGINO**

**IKO AMATERASU**

**YUNI SUUKOI**

**NAE YUKINO**

**FUBAOK CHRONO**

**PAULINE HARRISON**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Okay guys, I know you may be wondering why it took so long to get the chapter up, well there's three reasons why.

To give enough time for people to play Dangan Ronpa for the vita since I'll be using the English version for this story(Except I'm not using Ultimate… my bad)

To fill the role of the students, and that was the hard thing to do, originally, I was going to get two students killed in the first chapter (Spoiler warning) but I left out one murder slot open, so I decided to cut the idea out, and stick with the new plan.

I was playing games on my past time, and didn't get a chance to work on the story.

I hope that I can be more updateable in the near future, and if you find Despairland to be a lame pun, I'm sorry, but until then, see you in Chapter one.


End file.
